A Tainted Fairytale
by PlayTheGame
Summary: He saved her life and in return was granted his. Their chance encounter creates a bond between a Princess and a nobody; a forbidden love that grows within the castle walls. Their kingdom won't allow it. Their hearts can't deny it. Can this tainted fairytale ever reach happily ever after? Triple H/Steph McMahon AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Apologies for starting another new story but it's a disease. Anyways, I deleted Libidinem and am replacing it with this. Sorry to anybody who read the other one but it was just getting too convoluted and I don't have the time to dedicate to such a complex plot like I wanted that one to have so yeah, I scrapped it and went with this instead. It's a bit different for me, given the time period and everything. I've spent the better part of an hour thinking of a bloody title too and I'm still not happy with it but whatever. I hope you guys like this one. Enjoy...**

* * *

It was a warm day. The humid air hung heavy, weighing the Princess down in her shrouded carriage. Even covered by the shade the bright sunshine was too strong for the thick material to have any effect. She couldn't wait to get back to the Kingdom, her own Kingdom. At least it got cool there every once in a while. But this place was just unbearable.

"Some water, My Lady?"

Stephanie offered a haggard smile and puffed out her cheeks. "Thank you." The clear liquid soothed her throat and she smiled again, her infectious grin passing to the young man who graciously offered the refreshment. The servant ducked his head shyly. The Princess wasn't like all the other noble's. He had been lucky enough to get assigned to her personal staff. Listening to the complaints of his friends he knew that working for the Princess was like working for an angel. She was sweet, kind-hearted and benevolent and to him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Yet he always pushed those thoughts from his mind. If the King or any nobleman ever caught wind of him thinking about her that way he would no doubt lose his head. She was Royalty. And he was nothing. His small smile faded away as he withdrew from the carriage and fell back in rank with the rest of the troop.

The young servant shielded his eyes from the sun with an arm slung across his forehead. The heat was unbearable and he longed to drink from the countless canteens of water in supply around him. But they were for the Princess and the Royal Guard. The esteemed assemblage was one of the most important and revered jobs in the entire Kingdom; to protect the realm and its officers. The servant stared with envy at the men perched high on their horses at the front of the troop and surrounding the Royal Carriage. At least he could take solace in the fact that they were probably boiling in their armour while he walked without that same burden. A horse would have been nice however. Impossible thoughts of a horse to alleviate the burning pain in his feet were the last thing to ever cross the young servant's mind.

The arrow came out of nowhere, sailing silently through the sky and piercing his neck with deadly results. He slumped forward and fell against the carriage door.

"Is everything…." The Princess trailed off upon seeing the arrow sticking out of the man's neck. There was a sinister moment of stillness and Stephanie breathed heavily. She could vaguely sense a heaviness engulf the air and when the screaming started, her breath drew short. The sound of scraping metal filled her ears. It was a sound that never failed to strike fear in her heart. The screaming intensified; the panic growing tangible. They were under attack. They were under attack in the middle of the forest and she had no idea how close the next garrison or outpost was.

"Protect the Princess!"

The Royal Guard formed a shield around the carriage in a desperate attempt to protect their Princess. The attack had come from nowhere and they had little time to prepare. Lord James steadied his horse and surveyed the scene. It appeared to be mercenaries, both brash and stupid enough to think they could attack a Royal Troop on its way back to Titan Castle and live to tell the tale. And this was the King's daughter. If they knew that then they were even more stupid than he thought. The Princess was his main priority. All around him innocent servants and people were getting slaughtered but he was a heartless man, his demeanour severely hardened through endless battles over the years. The King would expect that his most trusted warriors would protect his daughter. And that's exactly what they would do.

"Guards rally to me! Protect the Princess at all costs," he pointed to several small pockets of men and gave orders. "Take out that left flank! To the rear, we must ensure no prisoners are set loose to fight against us. Protect your Princess!"

Lord James had never lost a battle in his military career and he wasn't prepared to lose a sneak attack in the forest. So it was with great surprise when he found himself knocked off his horse by a powerful and fiery blow that sent shockwaves throughout the surrounding area. Everything went black.

* * *

The prisoner's ears were ringing from the powerful explosion. A set of deep brown eyes opened to discover he was lying on his side. The wagon had been blown over by the blast. The three other men in the small wagon were spread across the ground, lying haphazardly. Maybe they were dead. But he wasn't. He groaned and struggled to a sitting position. All around him the screaming and terror of battle stung his ears. He looked up just in time to see a woman running for her life only to be cut in half by the biggest broadsword he had ever seen. A mammoth and scarred man walked through the woman's fallen body and stopped right in front of him.

"You fight for us, boy and you won't die today."

The man stared at him both disgusted and in awe of his disfigured face. He looked a hardened veteran with soulless eyes. They were traits found in most military men. Without compassion for anything or anybody. They were just killing machines. Right now this killing machine was offering him his life. With a determined grunt he climbed to his feet and held out his shackled wrists. In a flash the huge sword cut clean through the dirty metal and a smaller sword was thrust into his hand.

"Kill them all."

His instructions were simple. He took a moment to get his bearings. The Royal forces were scattered all over the place battling the mercenaries. The sickening heat of the fire combined with the sun to create an unfathomable weight in the air. His body was aching and his beaten tunic clung to his soaked skin. It was the only time he had to think before a second explosion rocked the area. Where was the fire coming from and with such devastating force? Saturated brown eyes caught the horrific sight and he froze. The Royal carriage was on fire and every man within standing distance was burning to ashes. This was lunacy. The Royals had been depleted to just a few men and so too had the mercenaries.

He thrust his sword effortlessly into the gut of a man who attacked at will. He didn't know which side the man was on. He didn't care. As he fought his way to the carriage his blade sunk through two more, one in the neck and one under the arm. It was then that he heard terrified screaming. Just a few steps away he saw the giant of a man that had set him free and his eyes hardened. The giant had a woman trapped on the ground and was advancing on her in a disgusting manner. When the man untied the fasteners of his leather trousers he had enough.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Stephanie screamed with everything she had, her hands clawing at the beast grinding on top of her. She had never been more terrified in her life.

"Calm down sweetheart," the huge man on top of her laughed. "You won't get a fucking like this in old Titan I'll tell you that. There's no real men there so just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Stephanie's heart sank as he leered down at her. She could just about feel his fingers running along her thighs when he suddenly stopped moving. Her frightened blue eyes couldn't pull away from his wide gaze. It was a few moments later when she noticed the deadly blade sticking out of his throat. His lifeless eyes were still locked on hers. It was an overwhelming sensation to feel literal dead weight pressing you into the ground. Stephanie began to push but it was fruitless as the heaving body was kicked off her carelessly. She stared up at a man she didn't recognise and the concern in his eyes struck a chord with her that left her breathless. He held a bloody sword in one hand and extended his other, pulling her from the ground and sweeping his gaze up and down to ensure she wasn't hurt. They maintained an intense eye contact, neither sure where to begin and they didn't get the chance.

"Seize him!" Lord James had finally regained consciousness to find a man standing next to the Princess with a sword in his hand. The battle was over and the mercenaries had fled. But at least he would get to take one prisoner.

The prisoner didn't get a chance to react. In a flash he was shoved to his knees with a blade dangerously pressed against his throat.

"No!" Stephanie cried desperately.

"Princess…" Lord James began, steadily affirming to his men to keep their prisoner where he was.

"This man saved my life, Lord James! I demand that you release him at once."

Lord James looked down into the defiant eyes staring right back at him. The man was significantly younger than him. Early twenties if he had to guess. He wore simple clothing; dark brown leather trousers tucked into black boots. There were holes scattered throughout the garments. His shirt was supposed to be white but had been stained with God knows what. It was dirty and smeared with blood, mud and everything under the sun. His hair was just above shoulder length and Lord James guessed it to be blonde although he couldn't tell for it was matted with dirt and sweat along with his bearded face. This was very obviously a peasant. But he wasn't dressed as a servant. And he wasn't dressed as a soldier either. That could only mean one thing. "He is a prisoner, My Lady. I have no choice but to keep him as such."

The Princess flared her nose in anger. "You would condemn this man to die when he stopped this animal from…tainting my dignity?" Her foot kicked at the giant and thankfully dead man still lying face down around them. Her words were delicate but left no hesitation as to what she meant. Stephanie had known Lord James since she was a child. He was one of her father's most trusted confidantes. "Do you think my father would be pleased to know the man who saved his daughter's life was treated so poorly?"

The old warrior sighed. He always had a fondness for Stephanie, from when she was little right up until now. Besides, she had no reason to lie about what had happened. And he did recognise the dead lug at his feet as the lead mercenary. If the prisoner had killed him and stopped the Princess from getting raped in the process then perhaps he was owed his life. It wasn't his decision but he had no doubt that the King would like to make it himself. He turned to the young man still on his knees and made sure to look him in the eye as he spoke. "It's your lucky day, prisoner. Get up. Give him some water and let's regroup. We must make it out of this forest and to the nearest Garrison less we be attacked again." The latter half of his sentence was directed to the remaining Royal soldiers. They had to get out of this forest and quickly.

Stephanie silently thanked the older man and returned her gaze to her apparent saviour. She had no ideals about how he would be treated. Until pardoned from the King this man was a prisoner and would be treated as such. Her chest burned as she watched him get hauled to his feet and led away. He had saved her life and she didn't even know his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I know this isn't a Christmas update but I did try. You can blame FF for fucking it up. Never fear, I'm debating writing something else out after the adorable Xmas tweets we got. Stay tuned and until then, enjoy...**

* * *

Stephanie let out a weary sigh but it was welcome. They had finally re-entered the lands of her Kingdom. They were safe here. All that remained was to travel the rest of the way to Titan Castle and this God forsaken journey would be over. She had never been more thankful to see the white and red lion crest of her family in her life. The Royal Banner flapped and danced in the breeze, marking the territory for all to see; that these lands belonged to Titan. Not far from the banners stood an outpost and Stephanie's excited eyes spied the dim lights of a garrison not much further after that. Inside she prayed that Lord James would allow them rest for the night. He'd be a fool not to take the opportunity to restock, regroup and send a messenger home to inform her father what had happened and why they were late to return from their voyage.

"We will stop here for the night when we reach the Garrison. I think we could all use the rest," Lord James boomed to the remnants of his troop. Just like the Princess, he too had looked with grateful eyes upon the Royal Banners. He had faced many a gruesome battle in his life but there would be none more fearsome than having to tell the King that his daughter had been raped and murdered. Relieved wasn't enough of a word to describe how the old warrior felt knowing that he was now in Titan jurisdiction, the Princess safely in hand.

Lord James called one of his soldiers forward and issued orders. "Ride ahead. Tell the outpost we are coming. Ride ahead further and inform the commanding officer of this garrison that you need to send a message to the King."

"The message, My Lord?"

"We are two days march from Titan, that the Princess is safe and that when we return a full briefing will take place."

"My Lord," the young solider bowed his head and took off towards the outpost at speed.

Lord James watched absently. He didn't want to reveal that the King's daughter had come under attack in a telegram message. Loathe as he was to do it, he would wait until he could look his old friend in the eye and tell him to his face. It would also act as a measure of support to his claims that the rebels were growing bold in their movements. Lord James had been touting this for months but nobody within the Castle walls would listen. Perhaps this would be a wakeup call for all, especially the King who Lord James felt drastically needed to take action before the situation got any worse. He could have lost his only daughter today and if not for the actions of a clueless prisoner…Well, he didn't want to think down those lines. He settled into his saddle and kept riding.

* * *

Not an hour later and the battered troop entered the open garrison gates. Stephanie watched on with tired but happy eyes as Lord James greeted the commander. He pointed to a large brick building just left of where they were standing. She presumed it would be her quarters for the evening. Her blue eyes swept over her shoulder. Two maids had survived the attack. Two out of ten not to mention the twenty other servants that had come, including the poor boy who had been shot in the neck with an arrow. Stephanie drew a tight breath and shut her eyes. That boy's face would haunt her dreams for years to come, she was sure of it.

As her horse slowly trotted through the front yard of the camp, the murmurs began. Stephanie was used to them now. These men were Royal soldiers yet very few in their lifetimes would ever see a member of the Royal family. Well today was their lucky day she inwardly snorted to herself. She must have looked a treat. She hadn't bathed in days, her hair was a disaster, her clothes were tattered and stained and she generally felt horrible. But from the looks on their faces you certainly wouldn't know it. They were staring at her like….like…well, like she was royalty. Stephanie scolded herself. All her life she struggled to cope with her status. She'd give anything to walk into a room and not have everybody bow at her feet. To go to her favourite market in Titan and peruse freely without being watched, without having everything tested and tasted for danger or poison. What was an ordinary life like? She'd never know. Instead she was used to moments like this, moments where even in her most un-Princess like state, she could still bring a garrison of soldiers to stunned silence.

In the back of her mind her mother's voice steamrolled to the fore. _"Wave, Stephanie, these people will remember this moment for the rest of their lives…Be courteous, Stephanie, these people are your subjects and they'll be loyal forever if you treat them with respect…Smile, Stephanie, your beautiful smile will give enough happiness to any man in this Kingdom to last a lifetime…"_ At the time, the young Princess cringed in disbelief at how condescending the whole thing was but as she grew older Stephanie realised just how right her mother was. The people of Titan adored her family. Just a look, a wave or a simple smile from any one of them was enough to make that person's day. With all of it in mind, Stephanie tugged the reigns of her horse and easily hopped off. Her dress and shoes were already muddy, what was a little more?"

"My Lady?"

Stephanie turned to the soldier who had practically been glued to her side since the ambush and smiled softly. "It's fine. I can walk…."

"Princess…"

"Lord James I think I can manage to walk from here," Stephanie addressed the older man with a point to the ground, "to there assuming those are my quarters for the evening?" Her hand pointed to the building ahead and an amused twinkle lit up her eyes at Lord James grumbled response.

"Yes. But you are not to leave. Take your maids with you and I will send for you in the morning. Get some rest, Princess, we still have two days ahead of us." Lord James watched with a distorted sense of pride as Stephanie shook the hands of the garrison soldiers lining her walk. That girl had the grace of her mother in spades. If only she wasn't so God damn headstrong. Then again, the Queen was no pushover herself. With a shake of his head, the veteran soldier turned on his heel and made for the barracks. He could do with a hot meal.

* * *

It was dark when Stephanie returned outside. The sanctuary provided by the garrison was welcome but she was restless and unable to sleep. Despite the late hour, a balmy heat still engulfed the air. She was thankful for the bath she had taken only a few hours ago, even if she still felt slightly dirty. It had been a soldier's bath. Only when she returned home would she be afforded the luxury of bathing with her usual salts and perfumes. It was times like this when she didn't question her status at all. Then again, exquisite baths were all she had ever known.

Stephanie's blue eyes stared at the muddy ground, watching with interest as her now brown filthy shoes sank into the soft muck underfoot. Her gaze shifted to the night sky. She often wondered of the stars. How did they get there? What did they mean? Why did they sparkle so beautifully in the sky? Even the smartest and wisest men in Titan had no answers to these questions. They said they were gifts from the God's, watching over the realm and keeping her family safe. Stephanie found that a little hard to buy but she never told them that.

Further and further she walked, staring up into the darkness, until she had no idea where the hell she was. Her confused eyes glanced around. It seemed she had walked to the ends of the camp and was now staring at the surrounding wall. And then she noticed the strange lump lying on the ground just off to her left. "What…." She mumbled to herself as she drew closer. It was only when a twig snapped under her foot and the lump suddenly moved that she realised it was actually a person. And not just any person. The same brown eyes that had taken her breath away a few days ago were wide eyed as they looked into hers.

An awkward silence engulfed the pair as they stared at each other across the plain. Stephanie furrowed her brow. This man had saved her life and even still he was tied to a post and kept outside like an animal. She felt anger surge through her veins even if she knew she shouldn't have expected anything better. Lord James had said it himself. This man was a prisoner and until her father decided his fate, he'd receive no special treatment, not even for saving her life. She walked until she was standing next to him and offered a small smile. "Have you eaten?"

The prisoner stared at her, his expression blank.

"You can answer me, you know."

Still nothing.

"I can get you some food…..I'm only trying to help."

The man scoffed and rolled his eyes and Stephanie didn't know how to respond. She'd never been so openly disrespected before. What the hell was his problem? "Is there something you find humorous, Prisoner?"

"Not humorous, more ironic, _Princess_."

Finally, he speaks. His voice was gravelly and deep but most of all, angry. Stephanie didn't like the mocking tone in the way he addressed her either. "What is?"

"You saying you're only trying to help when I was only trying to help you and look where it got me? If I had left you to your own devices I'd have escaped and I'd be free. Instead I'm still condemned to death and for what? So you can live to shake everybody's hands and give them the highlight of their stupid lives."

For the first time in her life Stephanie felt something bubble in her gut to the point that it almost consumed her. Who did this man think he was? She was the Princess! He couldn't talk to her like that. In fact, nobody had ever spoken to her with such contempt before. Truthfully she didn't know how to react so she simply stood there dumbfounded, watching as he slumped to the ground and all but ignored her until the meaning of his words sunk in. He had been presented with an opportunity to free himself and because he saved her, he was now en route to Titan for a personal audience with the King. He was still a prisoner. He was still captive. And he obviously thought it was all her fault.

"I didn't ask you to save me," she said quietly.

The Prisoner offered a sideways glance, knowing that it was the truth but still in denial over his shit luck.

"And I'm sorry they're treating you this way but I promise I will implore my father to give you your freedom. Goodnight…" she went to say his name and trailed off when she remembered that she didn't know it.

Only when he was certain that she was far enough away did the Prisoner turn his head and look after her. With a heavy sigh he absently rattled the chains around his wrists and looked up to the sky. He had been lying on the ground, getting lost in the stars when he had approached. They were only a day or so from Titan. Another day and he would then know his fate. He'd probably still be condemned to die but despite his better judgment, he believed the Princess when she told him she would fight to save him. Her eyes were sincere and she had such a gentle demeanour that his gut gave him no choice but to put his faith in her. A life for a life. He glanced up at the stars with the hint of a smile on his lips. Maybe the God's would be kind to him after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I'm updating twice is one day. TWICE. Who knows, maybe it will become a hot streak (said no one ever)? It would be nice if I could update more regularly. Yep, that would be fun. If you guys decided to pay me I could definitely make it happen lol. Actually, I think the OTP drought is what's causing this. They likely won't be on for another 3 weeks and I'm dying a slow and painful death so enjoy it while you can...**

* * *

The Great Hall of Titan Castle was alive with chatter and noise. The Princess had finally returned! The aristocracy lined either side of the large room, huddled amongst its pillars; gossiping, feeding the frenzy and impatiently awaiting the arrival of the young Princess. When the Royal Troupe had not returned from its journey on schedule all manner of whispers had overtaken Titan. Where was the Princess? Had she been killed? Had she runaway? Where was Lord James? Would the King go after her? But it seemed she had returned in enough time to prevent a serious panic.

The huge iron doors slowly pulled open and the remains of the Royal Troupe made their way into the Great Hall. Stephanie pushed past the soldiers flanking her on either side and ran straight into the arms of her waiting father. She swore there had been no greater feeling in her life than this one right now. His arms enveloped her in a much needed embrace and she burrowed herself into him, finally coming to terms with just how dangerous a journey this had been. She could have been killed and never seen her family again. It was frightening to think about. Before she could get side tracked her mother joined the embrace and pushed her father out of the way to give a tight hug of her own. Stephanie breathed in deeply and savoured the moment, thankful to be home; thankful to be _alive_. She had one person to thank for that and she inwardly prayed that her father showed mercy.

King Vince stepped away from his daughter and wife, allowing them to have a moment, and shook the hand of his most trusted military confidant. "James…what the hell happened out there?"

The King's voice was understandably angry and Lord James ducked his head ever so slightly. "Your Grace, we were ambushed by mercenaries. They took out almost all of us. This is all that remains." He gestured behind him to the depleted men. A handful of tired and wary soldiers, two maids, several bannermen and ten Kingsguard. They had set out with over a hundred in total.

"Mercenaries? _Mercenaries_?" Vince took a step back in shock as the vein in his head began to beat furiously. Who did these men think they were? He had sent his daughter outside the walls of his Kingdom as a morale boost to his own soldiers and a gesture of goodwill to those on the fringe. The fact that something like this had actually happened was unthinkable. She was the Princess!

"Yes, Your Grace."

"What happened? How did you survive this madness?"

"We fought them off…there was fire…it was so hot, like hell on earth. I…."

"He saved us."

All eyes in the Hall turned to the Princess and then to the man at the end of her outstretched finger. Lord James shot a dirty look at Stephanie and sighed heavily.

"Who is this man?" The King asked with indignant curiosity.

"Bring him forward!" Lord James called and watched as the Prisoner was marched to the front of the hall. An intrigued silence befell the large room before quiet whispers and murmurs broke out all around. Everybody was no doubt questioning who the strange man was. The veteran soldier was sure that the young Princess would fill them all in. He wasn't wrong.

Stephanie's breath caught as her eyes locked with the intense gaze that drew closer and closer. Finally he came to a stop right in front of her father and stepped forward, somehow unable to tear his eyes away from her. For the first time she got a proper look at him and her chest ached with sorrow. His clothes were tattered and he was still in chains. He looked haggard and worn but the most chilling thing of all was the look in his eyes when he glanced at the King. It was a look of defeat. He was expecting his sentence to remain the same…he was expecting to die. Stephanie was determined not to let that happen. Before she could speak, a different voice boomed around the vast hall.

"Who do you think you are, peasant? Bow before your King!" Prince Shane snickered with disgust, striking the man in the backs of his knees and forcing him to kneel.

"Shane!"

A scattered hush engulfed the room at the actions of the Royal siblings. The Princess was considered a sweetheart; a compassionate woman with a caring heart and kind consideration for her subjects. The Prince however, had a penchant for cruelty and a documented mean streak. The differences in the two couldn't be any more apparent.

"Enough!" King Vince bellowed. This very public situation was already dramatic enough without his children acting petulant for all to see. He should have held this meeting privately although this turn of events had been unexpected. How could he have known? This young man, now on his knees, had apparently been his daughter's saviour and the King wanted to know why. "Stand up," he ordered.

The Prisoner stood awkwardly. His legs were still throbbing from the blow from the Prince. Obviously he didn't share his sister's kind heart. He tried not to narrow his eyes at the other man. The Prince stood next to his father, gleaming in gold armour and blue velvet. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword and his entire demeanour reeked of misguided superiority. He stuck out like a sore thumb when compared to the rest of his family who despite their royal blood, still had some measure of modesty about them. The King and Queen were not looking at him in judgement but rather obvious curiosity.

"What is your name?" The King demanded.

"My name is Paul, sir….Your…Grace?" the Prisoner trailed off, unsure how to address royalty.

King Vince hid his smile. The kid was common as dirt but at least he was trying. He turned to his daughter and raised his eyebrows, urging her to tell him just what exactly this man had to do with this mess.

Stephanie's eyes locked with her father's in a silent plea as she retold the story. "We were attacked by mercenaries, father. They killed almost everybody. My carriage caught on fire and I was thrown to the ground. When I lifted my head a monstrous man was on top of me." She could see the familiar vein in the King's forehead start to beat faster and decided to leave no detail unturned. She wanted him to know the full extent of the danger she had faced so he understood just how vital the Prisoner…Paul…had been to her survival. "He tried to….to…_attack_ me and this man drove a blade through his neck. I owe him my life, father." _So do you _she wanted to add but knew better than to dictate to him. He may have been her father but he was still the ruler of these lands.

It took a moment for her words to sink in and when they did King Vince fought the urge to pull his daughter into another fierce embrace. She had almost been raped and then killed. He looked to the man before him with a deep and intense feeling of gratitude. This dirty, haggard and lowly peasant had saved his daughter and in essence, spared his soul from heartbreak. For that he could never thank him enough. "You saved my daughter?" He received no answer, only a slight nod of the head and awkward shuffle of feet.

"I have not yet questioned this prisoner at the behest of the Princess, Your Grace but I would like to know why he was in our custody at the time. My Gaoler was killed in the attack and therefore I have no information," interrupted Lord James. He didn't know enough about this 'heroic' Paul to thank him just yet. He had been on sentence in the first place. The question remained, what for?

The eyes of the room turned to Paul who suddenly felt out of place, out of luck and out of time. It was all well and good being the hero but now the truth had to come out. For a brief moment he considered lying. Could he lie to the King? Nobody would ever know what he had done now that the Gaoler was dead. But if he was to live he wanted to do it with a clean slate. So with a deep breath and a nervous clearing of his throat, he looked directly into the King's eyes. "I was…am, charged with…murder, sir."

A hush enveloped the hall. Paul was certain these people were enthralled by the entertainment that was his life. He swallowed nervously and tried not to let the gravity of the situation get to him. He had no doubt gone from hero to murderer in the blink of an eye and the thought of how he must look right now made it impossible to look at the Princess. For some reason he couldn't bear to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Murder?"

Paul remained silent because he simply didn't know what to say. And he never got the chance.

"Take him away."

"Father, no!" Stephanie cried in desperation but it was to no avail. She watched with devastated eyes as Paul was surrounded by her father's own personal Kingsguard and marched to the dungeons. She grasped his arm, her eyes pleading as she stared right at him. "Please. You can't do this, he saved me…"

"Enough, Stephanie. I will decide what to do with him later. I must speak with Lord James about the perimeter of this Kingdom at once." Vince paused and took a moment to gather his voice in a loud and decisive bellow. "If the people of the borderlands think they can attack this family, the royal family, MY FAMILY, then they are sorely mistaken. I will investigate this mess and there will be a response. There _will_ be a response. Today's court is over."

A heightened sense of chatter encapsulated all who remained in the Great Hall. In a room full of people, Stephanie had never felt more alone. Paul had saved her life yet she had failed in saving his. Her bright blue eyes brimmed with tears as she turned on her heel and walked away in a stunned and angry silence.


End file.
